


I got this feeling

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: Presnel ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais son monde changea complètement dès qu'il rencontra son âme-sœur.





	I got this feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The sun is shining and the birds are singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175991) by [soulhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead). 



> Soulhead, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! T.T  
> Comme je te l'ai dit dans mon commentaire, fallait que j'écrive ça. J'espère que je ne vais pas sortir de ton cadre et que ça respecte ton univers :)  
> Bonne lecture !

« Les âmes-sœurs ? C'est un truc de filles, viens on va jouer au foot. »   
« Quoi, t'es intéressé ? Mais t'es un garçon… »   
« Mon bébé, rencontrer son âme-sœur est une sensation incroyable, la plus belle chose au monde qui puisse exister, mais aussi la plus rare. Va faire un câlin à ton frère chéri et fais un bisou à papa, et au lit. »   
« C'est au-delà de la réalité, la chose la plus douloureuse, chéri. Va voir ta mère maintenant, c'est une histoire pour les grands. »   
  
Les âme-sœurs étaient donc une histoire de filles et d'adultes, Presnel comprit dès le début qu'il fallait qu'il oublie cette histoire, qu'il mette de côté ses interrogations sur ce lien. Alors il accepta les dires de sa famille, des filles de l'école et de ses copains du quartier. Il accepta de taire sa curiosité et son attraction inexpliquée pour cette idée mystique. Il accepta de mettre sous clé cette dure réalité.   
  
Il ne garda en tête que les paroles de ses parents : c'était la plus belle et douloureuse chose au monde. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer une telle personne, peu importait ce que les films, les filles ou les livres pouvaient dire à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas. 

 

* * *

  
Presnel était quelqu'un de tactile et d'extrêmement affectueux quand il était petit. Sa mère lui offrait des câlins à toutes les occasions, ses frères adoraient lui faire des bisous et son père ne cessait de leur donner à tous des surnoms aimants.   
  
C'était la chose la plus logique que Presnel soit à son tour aimant envers les filles et les garçons. Il savait que recevoir et donner des câlins avait un effet positif pour le vivre. Chaque 'bébé', 'chérie', 'chou' qu'il distribuait faisait plaisir à la personne qui l'entendait. Tout le monde connaissait ce côté de lui et les quelques rares qui osaient se moquer de son attitude ne restaient pas impunis.   
  
Pendant ses années lycées et de formation au PSG, Presnel continua de donner son affection sans compter et sans y accorder d'attention particulière. Il ne faisait que transmettre ce qu'il avait reçu, pas vrai ?   
  
Quelques temps après ses 21 ans, quand il serra la main du nouveau membre du PSG, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais il perdit cette habitude. 

 

* * *

  
« Presnel est un élève perturbateur, malgré ses bons résultats. »   
« Moins de câlins, plus de défenses. »   
« Excellent élève, sa bonne humeur est un moteur pour l'ambiance générale. »   
« Il a autant le sourire qu'il a de bonnes notes. C'est un véritable plaisir de l'avoir en classe. »   
  
Presnel avait l'habitude de lire ce genre de commentaires sur ses bulletins scolaires pendant toutes ses années d'études. Sa mère l'appelait son rayon de soleil pour une bonne raison.   
  
Au sein du PSG, il aimait mettre de la musique joyeuse, s'assurer qu'il y ait une bonne ambiance, afficher des sourires partout où il passait et taquiner ses amis pour les amuser. C'est ce qu'il était, ce qu'il faisait de mieux, après jouer au foot.   
  
Pas vrai ?   
  
Même seul il vivait bien, savait s'amuser et s'occuper. Un peu de musique sur les enceintes de sa maison, une série, s'autoriser un écart dans son régime alimentaire, appeler ses amis…   
  
Il ne se sentait jamais seul ou déprimé, rien n'arrivait jamais pour le mettre dans cet état.   
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un Allemand au PSG, pour la saison 17-18, et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. 

 

* * *

  
Lorsqu'il rencontra leur nouvel attaquant, il ne lui trouva rien de particulier. Son intonation l'attendrit, son air perdu l'amusa et sa pâleur l'inquiéta.   
  
Seul l'éclat de ses yeux bleus toucha son cœur.   
  
Encore une fois, il ne s'en rendit pas compte.   
  
La première fois qu'il vit Julian Draxler, énormément de choses se passèrent sans qu'il n'en réalise une. 

 

* * *

  
Les changements furent subtils et personne ne fit vraiment attention.   
  
Cela commença par son temps libre qu'il préférait passer avec Julian plutôt qu'avec Alphonse, les appels quand il s’ennuyait qu'il passait à Julian à la place de Blaise, les débordements d'affection qui n'étaient plus que réservés à Julian, son destinataire de message préféré n'était plus Layvin, mais Julian.   
  
Il se mit à graviter autour de lui comme la chose la plus naturelle au monde, ravi de retrouver un ami qu'il ignorait chercher.   
  
Dès qu'il se sentait mal, il lui suffisait de lui en parler pour aller beaucoup mieux. Il ressentait une chaleur à travers tout son corps, puis il se sentait bien dans sa peau.   
  
Des fois quand il n'avait pas entraînement plus de deux jours d'affilées et qu'il était tranquillement installé chez lui devant une série, une perte de morale lui tombait dessus sans prévenir. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, tandis qu'un puissant mal-être lui donnait envie de vomir. Son appartement qu'il avait choisi et décoré lui-même lui paraissait étranger, lui donnant envie de partir n'importe où. Quand cela arrivait, peu importe qui il appelait, ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait goût à rien, rien ne changeait.   
  
Il allait se coucher la mort dans l'âme et se levait avec l'envie pressante de retourner à l'entraînement avec Julian et les autres.   
  
La première fois que cette situation arriva, il ne lui suffit que d'apercevoir la voiture de Draxler pour que le poids dans son estomac s'envole et il accéléra le pas jusqu'aux vestiaires. _Julian_. Presnel ne vit personne d'autre sur le moment et il s’empressa de le prendre dans ses bras, le malaise complètement oublié. Il s'accrocha à lui, semblant revenir à la surface, soulagé de l'avoir à ses côtés, comme s'il avait pu disparaitre à tout instant.   
  
Julian tapota gentiment son dos, surpris par son élan d'affection sorti de nulle part, mais ne le repoussa pas.  _Julian ne le repoussait jamais._    
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kim ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Plaisanta-t-il.   
-Oui, c'était terrible babe, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Tu es mon rayon de soleil personnel.   
-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé alors ? Je t'aurais même chanté une berceuse si tu avais insisté.   
  
Presnel serra davantage ses bras autour de lui, gêné d'être aussi dépendant de son meilleur ami. Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il se sentait mal s'il restait trop longtemps seul ? Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Une minute il allait bien, la suivante il était au bord de la crise de panique.   
  
Thilo affirma quelque chose en allemand qui lui fit lever la tête et Julian rit en rougissant. Presnel remarqua alors ses autres coéquipiers dans le vestiaire et les salua sans répondre à la question de Julian, ses batteries pleines. La journée s'annonçait bonne et ensoleillée. Peut-être bien qu'ils mangeraient dehors pour leur bain nécessaire de vitamine D.   
  
Il ne le savait pas à ce moment, mais des crises similaires allaient suivre. 

 

* * *

  
Presnel était bruyant, jovial et toujours prêt à faire des conneries. Il était aussi attentif à l'état d'esprit de son entourage, savait quoi dire pour remonter le moral ou piquer l'égo, et remarquait les choses.   
  
Ou plutôt, remarquait Julian. Il lui suffisait de croiser ses yeux bleus pétillants pour savoir s'il avait le moindre souci. Il savait quand il dormait mal, s'il avait mal au ventre, si quelque chose le taraudait. Il remarquait le creux sous ses yeux, les rougeurs sur ses joues, sa façon de marcher, quand il se massait s'il avait une démangeaison, une blague nulle qui le faisait quand même rire…   
  
Presnel connaissait le langage corporel de Julian Draxler par cœur. Et lorsqu'il arrivait avant lui certains jours, il voyait l'absence d'éclat dans son regard terne et gris. Lorsque leurs pupilles s'accrochaient, c'était comme si son être entier se ravivait et Presnel ne comprenait pas, ne se l'expliquait pas.   
  
C'était douloureux, mais il prit ses distances avec Draxler pendant quelques entraînements, parce qu'il voulait comprendre. Comment pouvait-il voir son meilleur ami perdre ses couleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? 

 

* * *

  
Lors du premier rassemblement national pour préparer la coupe du monde, Kimpembe eut du mal à détourner le regard de Pogba et Griezmann, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas à côté l'un de l'autre. Tout le monde les regardait sans comprendre, sentant un lien fort et vibrant entre eux, malgré qu'ils écoutaient le coach parler. Ils rayonnaient, dégageaient quelque chose de fort, comme s'ils intensifiaient la présence de l'autre.   
  
Il n'osait croire ce qu'il pensait, parce que c'était impossible que cela arrive pour de vrai, dans leur milieu, _dans leur équipe._ Ils l'auraient tous remarqué plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?   
  
Le premier match amical fut tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour comprendre. Ils avaient une telle fluidité dès que l'autre n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres, une harmonie émanait d’eux, ils se reflétaient l’un l’autre, une connexion pareille ne s'inventait pas en quatre ans de jeux par intermittence.   
  
Dès qu'ils furent tous dans les vestiaires, ils essayèrent de discuter chacun dans leur coin pour faire comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu’il venait de passer sous leurs yeux, mais pas Blaise. Non, Matuidi n'aimait pas être pris pour un idiot et encore moins les faux semblants. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus dans cette ambiance hypocrite.   
  
-Vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?!   
  
Paul se retourna, mal à l'aise, tandis qu'ils se taisaient tous pour suivre la scène. Presnel envoya un message à Julian, parce qu'il sentait cette chose étrange bouillir en lui et qu'il avait besoin de son rayon de soleil.   
  
-De quoi…   
-De vous deux, putain ! On  _vit_  avec vous, on vient de jouer sur le même terrain que  _vous_ , t'es sûr que t'as rien à nous dire ?   
  
Le problème avec Blaise était que sa façon de s'indigner ressemblait très souvent à de la colère, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Presnel prit la parole pour calmer le jeu :   
  
-Matuidi, t'es en train de faire le truc avec ton visage.   
  
Blaise le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, comprit ce qu’il sous-entendait, pouffa de rire et se frotta l'espace entre les sourcils.   
  
-Les gars, il n'y a rien…   
-Paul, intervint Hugo, les médias ont vu le match, tu sais ce que cela signifie.  
-Si vous voulez dire quelque chose, c'est maintenant, ajouta Olivier.  
-On est des âmes-sœurs, avoua Griezmann. Vous avez un problème avec ça ou on peut passer à autre chose ?!   
  
  
Le ton employé mettait quiconque au défi d'aller contre eux et la gestuelle faussement détendue de Paul ne trompait personne. Au moindre geste vers eux, il allait mettre Antoine derrière lui et attaquer. Qui allait oser s’en prendre à eux ?   
  
Corentin tapa dans sa bouteille en se relevant et les dévisagea sans se cacher. Presnel sentait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.   
  
-Donc quoi, on a deux pédés dans l'équipe ? C'est ça, l'idée ?  
-On ne choisit pas son âme-sœur ducon, répondit Lucas aussitôt.  
-Le coach est au courant ? Demanda Nabil, méfiant.  
-Bien sûr qu'il l'est, affirma Paul.  
-Non, je ne peux pas jouer avec des gars qui se niquent dans la même équipe, répliqua Djibril avec dégoût.  
-Bah casse-toi ! Ordonna de suite Antoine.   
  
Si certains avaient l'air ouvertement contre leur relation, ceux qui les soutenaient se montraient aussi. Mais plus de la moitié était assez mitigé.   
  
-Les gars, ils sont âmes-sœurs, répéta Ousmane. C'est au-delà d'être homo ou pas, vous êtes cons ?   
-Et même s'ils n'étaient pas âme-sœurs, ce n’est pas votre problème, affirma Samuel.   
  
Ils s'observèrent tous pour savoir d'où viendrait la prochaine attaque et Presnel était impressionné par l'ambiance électrique qui régnait entre eux ; il n’aurait jamais cru cela possible entre eux. C'était dangereux pour le moral des troupes.   
  
-C'est bon, on peut passer à autre chose ? S'impatienta Paul.   
  
Personne ne répondit, mais la pression n'était toujours pas redescendue. C'était gênant, la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Il devait dire ou faire quelque chose, mais aucune idée ne lui venait en tête.   
  
-Vous êtes âme-sœur, askip c'est un truc de fou, affirma Raphaël. Vous avez intérêt à nous faire gagner tous nos matchs !   
-Ouais, on veut être premier de notre poule ! Enchérit-il.   
-On veut la coupe ! Ajouta Kylian.   
-Ouais on veut la coupe ! Scanda Florian en sautant sur lui. On veut la coupe !   
-On veut la coupe ! Continua Presnel en se jetant sur Lucas.   
  
Bientôt ils scandèrent tous cette phrase, alors qu'ils quittaient le vestiaire, de bien meilleure humeur. Presnel n'était pas aveugle, il savait que cette mascarade n'allait pas durer.   
  
Son père avait raison : avoir une âme-sœur était douloureux, en particulier dans le milieu du foot. 

 

* * *

  
Comme prévu, les médias devinrent fous en comprenant le lien qui unissait Paul et Antoine.   
  
Presnel les soutenait parce qu'ils étaient ses amis, rien de plus. Cela ne le concernait pas, il ne voulait pas y penser.   
  
Pourtant Julian ne cessait d'aborder le sujet dès qu'ils s'appelaient, avait-il un message à lui faire passer ? Il n'était pas intéressé par la souffrance et la perte que cela engendrait.   
  
-Oh…, répliqua Julian après son explication. D'accord, je vois… Je dois y aller, on se parle plus tard ? Bye Kim…   
  
Sauf que Julian ne lui parla pas pendant trois jours et Presnel le contacta quand la douleur dans le creux de son estomac fut trop forte. 

 

* * *

  
Puis ils gagnèrent le mondial 2018 et le monde dut accepter que le duo Pogba-Griezmann avait sa part de succès là-dedans.   
  
Presnel avait envie d'aller en Allemagne pour changer d'air et manger des bretzels, alors il appela Julian dès qu'il pût enfin rentrer chez lui. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'amertume qui grandissait en lui alors qu'il avait tout pour être heureux.   
  
Il s'écroula sur son canapé en soupirant, heureux d'être à la maison, son téléphone à son oreille. Il sourit en entendant la voix endormie de son Jules.   
  
-Kim ?   
  
Il l'entendait reprendre vie même si cela n'avait aucun sens.   
  
-Salut Babe, je te dérange ?   
-Non je… Je me suis endormi.   
-Oh mon bébé Jules est fatigué ?   
-Bien sûr Presko. Félicitations pour le trophée, vous méritiez de gagner.   
-Oui, merci. Hé, on a encore trois semaines avant de retourner s'entraîner. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? On pourrait aller quelque part…

 

* * *

  
Presnel réalisa qu'un truc n'allait pas avec Julian. Son regard perdait son éclat éblouissant, son être entier n'était plus aussi rayonnant qu'au début, il redevenait pleinement lumineux au bout de quelques minutes passées ensemble, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?   
  
A chaque fois qu'il restait loin de Julian, il commençait à sentir un petit trou dans son ventre. Il voulut savoir combien de temps et jusqu'à quelle distance il pouvait tenir, ainsi décida-t-il de ne pas communiquer avec lui pour avoir des réponses.   
  
Ils n'avaient pas de matches pour les trois jours à venir, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.   
  
Le premier jour, il s'occupa normalement, malgré l'arrière-gout amère dans toutes ses actions. Il appela sa famille, tout en changeant les chaines de musique. Quand il finit, il appela Blaise pendant presque une heure pour l'empêcher d'avoir la paix chez lui. Kylian lui demanda de se connecter à fifa, alors il appela Benjamin Mendy et Samuel Umtiti pour se joindre à eux.   
  
Le soir venu, il commanda sa pizza préférée, son seul écart alimentaire de la semaine, et la termina difficilement ; il sentait des cendres sur sa langue pâteuse parfois.   
  
Il avait mangé, mais avait encore faim. Sa gorge paraissait sèche, bien qu'il ne cessait de boire de l'eau. Il était épuisé, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dormir, comme si ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait mais son âme.   
  
Le deuxième jour, quitte à déprimer, autant regarder une série en même temps. Il fit machinalement sa routine matinale, mangea ce que le diététicien avait prescrit et se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant netflix.   
  
Sa salade n'avait aucun goût, il entendait la télé sans l'écouter, peinait à se concentrer sur les images, occupé à recevoir ce mal-être sans savoir d'où il venait.   
  
Le dérangement laissa place à une vraie douleur, comme si on piétinait son ventre et sa maison lui sembla bien inconnue d'un coup. Voilà l'instant qu'il attendait et redoutait chaque période trop longue : combien de temps tiendrait-il avant d'appeler Julian ? Il avait si honte de dépendre autant de lui, un truc clochait chez lui.   
  
Kimpembe avait prévu le coup : il devait juste parler avec des gens pour oublier l'absence de Julian. Son premier choix fut Blaise, qui l'envoya paître en lui disant d'harceler Paul plutôt.   
  
Ce qu'il fit, évidemment.   
  
-Maestro Kimpembe, ça va ?   
  
Normalement, il aurait répondu quelque chose comme "La pioche Paulo, Paul Pogba. Ça va et toi ?" ou bien "Blaise est méchant avec moi, fais quelque chose !" mais pas cette fois. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, sortirent même de sa bouche.   
  
-Comment as-tu su que Grizi était ton âme-sœur ?   
  
Il n'y eut pas de réponses pendant dix longues secondes et Presnel eut peur d'avoir franchi la ligne de trop avec Paul. Malgré son envie dévorante, il n'avait jamais osé poser la moindre question à ses coéquipiers puisque c’était sensible.  
  
-Wow droit au but Kimpembe, je suis impressionné. Les gens essayent d'étoffer la conversation d'habitude.   
-Je suis original, ma plus belle qualité.   
-Non, c'est plutôt la modestie. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça d'un coup ?   
  
Presnel déglutit, apeuré de sa propre réponse. S'il n'était pas assez convainquant, aucun doute que Paul raccrocherait sans y réfléchir deux fois ; c'était un sujet intime après tout. Mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?   
  
Paul soupira à cause de sa trop longue hésitation.   
  
-T'as rencontré quelqu'un et ton monde est sans-dessus dessous, c'est ça ?  
-Pas exactement. Je connais quelqu'un  _puis_  mon monde autour d'elle devient sans-dessus dessous.   
  
Paul pouffa de rire, loin d'accorder du crédit à ses dires, alors que le creux se transformait en crevasse.   
  
-Tu tombes juste amoureux, aucun rapport avec ton âme-sœur Kimpembe.   
  
Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il ressentait dès qu'il était loin de Draxler ? La couleur qui émanait de lui et que personne ne voyait ? Il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux livres, il préférait le témoignage d'un être vivant, qui le vivait vraiment sous ses yeux.   
  
-Ouais… C'est juste que dès je suis loin d'elle sans se parler trop longtemps, le monde semble…terne, insipide, creux ?   
  
Il l'entendit soupirer de lassitude, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce genre conversation. En même temps, c'était tellement rare de voir des âme-sœurs si proches de soi, tout le monde voulait sa part de réponses.   
  
-Tu devrais demander à Grizou, tu auras plus de réponses. Il pourrait en parler pendant des heures et il adore le son de sa voix, bon courage si t'es vraiment sérieux.   
-D'accord…   
-Hm, appelle Lucas plutôt, Anto préfère jouer ou écouter sa musique quand on l'appelle.   
  
Dès qu'ils raccrochèrent, Presnel revint au salon avec une bouteille d'eau, mais il eut l'impression qu'on lui tira une balle dans le ventre. Il s'effondra sur son tapis submergé par la douleur, incapable de tenir debout.   
  
L'air n'arrivait plus à ses poumons, la crevasse était un trou béant à présent et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos. Il se noyait, se perdait dans ce gigantesque appartement. Ses muscles se crispaient dans tout son corps comme des crampes, sa langue était trop pâteuse pour appeler à l'aide, la douleur interne qu'il ressentait se propageait partout, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.   
  
Il se sentait seul, si seul, comme abandonné et résigné à ce triste sort. Pourquoi ce sentiment d'abandon, d'être prêt à tout sacrifier, quitte à se vider ?  _Non, pitié non pas ça…_    
  
Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme paralysé ; il ne pouvait pas tenir aussi longtemps sans Julian, il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, pour remplir le trou… Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ?   
  
Douloureusement, Presnel attrapa son portable tombé par terre.   
  
-Siri, appelle Babe…   
  
Sa gorge le brûlait, la bile dans son estomac remontait, il allait vomir du feu. Il voulait que cela s'arrête.  _Julian…_ Pourquoi avait-il froid ? Il voulait que cela s’arrête, que la douleur s’en aille…   
  
-Kim ?  
-Salut bébé…  
-Tout va bien ? Ta voix est différente…   
  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, tandis qu'il reprenait le contrôle sur son corps, le mal l'ayant quitté.   
  
-Je me suis cogné contre un meuble, mais ça va déjà mieux. Tu fais quoi ? J'ai écouté la musique dont tu m'as parlé avant-hier…  
-Tu as aimé ? Se réjouit Julian.  
-Ouais, elle est dans ma playlist 'Babe kiffe ça'.  
  
Julian pouffa de rire, faisant partir pour de bon son malaise. Il ne pouvait pas être juste amoureux de Julian quand ne pas être en contact avec lui pendant trente-six heures le mettait dans un état aussi misérable.   
  
Est-ce que Julian savait ce qu'il ressentait ? Avait même des doutes sur ce qu'ils pourraient être ? Ou était-il le seul à comprendre ce qu’il pouvait se passer ? Comment le prendrait-il s’il lui apprenait une chose pareille ?   
  
Ou pire encore : comment réagirait-il si Julian avait compris depuis le début et ne lui avait rien dit ? Il n’aurait pas osé lui faire une chose aussi monstrueuse ?   
  
Non, car si c’était le cas, le monstre n’était pas Julian pour ne lui avoir rien dit, mais Presnel pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt ce qu’ils pouvaient être. Comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de cela ?   
  
-Kim, tu m’écoutes ?   
-Bien sûr babe, toujours.   
  
Il posa sa main libre sur ses yeux, ravi de ne pas avoir lancé un appel-vidéo pour une fois, car il sentait qu’il allait pleurer. Qu’avait-il fait à Julian ? Devait-il lui dire, alors qu’il n’en savait peut-être rien ?   
  
Que faire ?   
  
-J’ai commencé ta série un peu…   
-Laquelle ? Je t’en ai conseillé plein et tu n’en as commencé aucune jusqu’à présent !   
  
Julian était son bébé, il pouvait tout lui dire, mais il attendrait un peu avant qu’ils n’aient cette discussion.   
  
  
Sa mère disait qu’avoir une âme-sœur était la chose la plus belle chose au monde qui pouvait exister, mais jusqu’à présent il n’y croyait pas.   
  
  
Kimpembe voulait des réponses, alors il fouilla sur internet pour comprendre ce que signifiait avoir une âme-sœur, prendre conscience de ce que cela impliquait, réaliser s’il y avait quelque chose d’anormal dans son être pour vivre une chose pareille.   
  
Mais non, il ne trouva que des pages inutiles, lui affirmant qu’il devrait presque irradier d’une aura, qu’il devrait être en mesure de partager des souvenirs, des sensations, n’importe quoi à travers son lien avec son âme-sœur.   
  
Rien sur les étapes pour arriver à une telle chose. Il connaissait Paul et Antoine avant même qu’ils exultent leur lien, il se doutait que cela n’arrivait pas immédiatement, mais alors comment faire ? il n’y avait pas énormément d’informations là-dessus. Etait-ce censé être naturel, alors pourquoi ignorait-il la marche à suivre ?   
  
Il ne put pousser ses recherches plus loin, car ce sentiment d’abandon le frappa d’un coup. Il sentait l’amertume couler dans ses veines et la solitude glisser sous sa peau ; il n’était pas en contact avec Julian depuis à peine six heures. Merde, la situation dégénérait, qu’allait-il se passer à long terme ?   
  
-Kim ? On s’est parlé ce matin, je te manque déjà ?  
-Bien sûr que oui, je suis blessé que ce ne soit pas réciproque !  
  
Jusqu’à quand Julian accepterait qu’il le colle autant sans rien dire ou trouver cela suspect ? Presnel espérait naïvement que cela dure toujours. 

 

* * *

  
-Kimpembe, tu as de la chance d’être le frère de Blaise, sinon je ne répondrai à _aucun_ de tes appels. Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre une semaine de plus qu’on soit à Clairefontaine pour parler ? Non monsieur doit m’appeler alors que j’ai bientôt match et –   
-Je pense que j’ai vraiment rencontré mon âme-sœur et je ne sais pas quoi faire, cracha-t-il d’un coup.   
  
Il n’y eut pas de réponses pendant quelques secondes, puis Paul grogna, « Appelle Lucas et demande Antoine. » et raccrocha.   
  
Presnel était paniqué et Paul ne servait à rien, à quoi bon avoir un ami qui avait rencontré son âme-sœur ? Il souhaitait des réponses immédiatement, alors il obéit. Il venait de recharger ses batteries, il devrait tenir encore un moment avant d’appeler Julian.   
  
Il n’attendit pas très longtemps avant que Hernández ne réponde à son appel-vidéo ; voir la tête de son ami le faisait toujours rire.   
  
-Kim, mon sang ça va ? Tu veux perdre à fortnite ?   
-Je suis meilleur que toi, rit-il. Ne t’invente pas de talent.  
-Hé, c’est quoi derrière toi ? C’est bizarre.   
  
Presnel se redressa, réalisant qu’il venait de passer tout son temps sur son tapis, se sentant si bien de parler avec Julian, que sa position en était devenue confortable. 

  
-C’est… le tapis. Bref, est-ce que… Antoine est là ?  
-… Ah mais je suis vraiment la secrétaire d’Antoine, en fait, vous êtes  _tous_  incroyables.  
  
Lucas râla en espagnol pour la forme, sembla mettre un coup dans les côtes de quelqu’un, puis Antoine appuya sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux rivés sur autre chose ; son portable sans doute.   
  
-Kim Possible, Piochi m’a fait comprendre que tu le dérangeais avant ses matchs ?   
-Comment t’as su que c’était ton âme-sœur ?   
  
Antoine sourit franchement, sans le regarder.   
  
-Parce qu’il illuminait la pièce entière ! On aurait dit un soleil, la rosée du matin, le premier rayon de lumière de la journée ! Je l’ai su dès le début, je n’ai jamais eu de doute.   
-Alors pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour vous montrer ?   
  
Il perdit son sourire, lui lança un rapide coup d’œil, puis se concentra sur son jeu.   
  
-Contrairement à ce qu’on lit dans les livres, ce n’est pas aussi simple de s’ajuster à l’autre, surtout quand on vit aussi loin l’un de l’autre. Il m'a transmis beaucoup de choses et on a dû renforcer nos liens humains avant d’exploiter nos liens d’âmes.   
  
C’était intéressant, exactement ce qu’il recherchait.   
  
-Comment vous avez fait ?   
-Pourquoi tu crois qu’on se colle autant dès qu’on se voit ? Rigola-t-il. On se crée des souvenirs ensemble pour alimenter notre lien.   
-Alimenter votre lien ?   
-Ouais, c’est… » Antoine sembla arrêter ce qu’il faisait et le regarda franchement. « Presko, si ce que Piochi m’a dit est vrai, fais vraiment attention : si tu donnes sans recevoir en retour, tu vas te vider et votre lien vous empêchera de vous éloigner l’un de l’autre trop longtemps ; c’est une mort à petit feu…   
  
Merde, merde, il comprenait ce qu’il se passait. Tout était tellement clair et logique, il savait pourquoi il n’allait pas bien.   
  
-Antoine, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe pour celui reçoit trop ?   
-C'est compliqué, dans notre cas, il donnait beaucoup trop et reprenait tout immédiatement. Si tu ne donnes rien à ton lien, il y a un effet de sécheresse, tu vois ? Donc j'avais mal si je restais sans lui parler et je sentais ses hantises alors qu'il ne m'envoyait rien.   
  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, la réalité lui mettait une sacrée claque dans la figure. Il était monstrueux. Quel genre de mauvais ami était-il ? Il n’avait rien vu pendant si longtemps…   
  
-Comment vous avez fait ?   
-On a joué cartes sur table. Pendant longtemps il arrêté de me transmettre compulsivement tout ce qu'il vivait, on s’est beaucoup appelé, dès qu’on se voyait, on se touchait pour se transmettre nos souvenirs, impressions, sensations, et… et je ne sais pas, on a commencé à vivre notre lien avant le mondial, tu sais ? C’est vraiment récent…   
-Anto, appelle-le avec  _ton_  téléphone si tu veux lui parler aussi longtemps, mais j’ai besoin du mien là, se plagnit Lucas.   
-Ah oui, j’avais oublié. Kim Possible, on en reparle au rassemblement pour la ligue des nations. A plus !   
  
Puis il raccrocha. Presnel posa son portable sur sa table basse, croisa les bras et pleura, parce qu’il comprenait ce qu’il avait fait sans s’en rendre compte. La douleur qu’il ressentait était le retour de flamme de son lien d’âme qu’il avait négligé sans s’en rendre compte.   
  
L’amertume qu’il vivait quand ils étaient loin l’un de l’autre, la solitude dans sa propre maison, les angoisses qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit alors qu’il était épuisé, la crainte d’être abandonné mais d’être prêt à tout donner sans se retenir…   
  
Tout cela ne venait pas de lui, mais son âme-sœur, de Julian Draxler. Comment pourrait-il se présenter devant lui après tout le mal qu’il lui avait fait ? il fallait qu’il se rachète avant qu’ils ne se voient, il ne pourrait pas se présenter à lui ainsi…   
  
Alors il fit ce qu’il faisait de mieux depuis qu’il était enfant : il partagea son affection à travers leur lien. Il essaya de lui envoyer tout ce qu’il ressentait en sa présence, l’amour qu’il avait pour ses séries préférées, les moments de joies liés à Draxler, les plaisanteries dans les couloirs, les gamineries pendant les entraînements, leurs conversations stupides en pleine nuit car son lien était en train de le bouffer, sa passion pour fifa, son amour pour ses yeux bleus.   
  
Il était temps que Julian reçoive pour tout ce qu’il avait donné, Presnel lui en avait trop pris, c’était sa faute s’il avait perdu ses couleurs. Il était prêt à tout lui donner si cela signifiait retrouver le Julian au sourire maladroit éclatant, aux grands yeux céruléens et à la peau laiteuse.   
  
Julian était trop étincelant pour finir creux et sans but, Presnel ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner si une chose pareille arriver, alors il rendit ce qu’il put, avec les intérêts. Il ne voulait pas seulement se faire pardonner, il voulait retrouver son Julian.   
  
Car Julian Draxler était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre.


End file.
